<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It is a dream come true! by Kog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307290">It is a dream come true!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kog/pseuds/Kog'>Kog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rosario + Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kog/pseuds/Kog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurumu is frustrated, is her love for Tsukune not enough? </p>
<p>She loves him, the entire club loves him, and yet he would only look at Moka.</p>
<p>Kurumu hatches one last plan before giving up on him.</p>
<p>And if she succeeds, maybe no one will end up unhappy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aono Tsukune/Kurono Kurumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dream Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It isn’t fair.</em><br/><br/><em>Why does Tsukune only have eyes for Moka?</em><br/><br/>Kurumu thought to herself as she flew silently through the dark skies in the human world. It is such a bitter feeling, knowing that no matter what you can do that you are not glanced at as more than a friend, that you never had a chance at the start. <br/><br/><br/>She isn't the only one that has this feeling either. The Newspaper Club and all their friends in it is something she cherishes and would never want anything bad to happen to everyone in it, even Moka, the one between her and her soulmate. <br/><br/><br/>Kurumu lands on top of the roof of Tsukune’s house. She goes over to the side of the house, peeks through the window of Tsukune’s room to see him sleeping peacefully, and quietly opens the window. Strengthen her resolve one last time as she glides over to him and saddles his crotch.<br/><br/>A quick <em>Allure </em>would have been much easier to do. She could make him hers forever and ever. But that wouldn’t be love, she had him under it before and it caused nothing but heartache for her as she sees him mindlessly obey her. That wasn’t the man that she fell in love with in the first place.<br/><br/><br/><em>For this to be done right, he needs to be the one choosing it.</em><br/><br/>Kurumu thought to herself as she got underneath his blankets and hugged him. Her large breasts pushing itself against his hard abs with a slight aroused moan from Tsukune. Kurumu’s tail opened up and positioned itself over his head.<br/><br/><em>If this is done right, he will choose all of them. </em><br/><br/><br/>And the tail swiftly connected itself to him and Kurumu enters his dreams. <br/><br/><br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/><br/>Tsukune's breath was heavy, sweating a lot as he is furiously masturbating in the shower, the hot water hitting him as it is on full blast. It is odd, it seems like he has been at this forever and yet he cannot get any release. He doesn't even remember having a shower in his house this big either. One moment he remembers having a nice moment with Moka, and the next he thing he knows he was trying desperately to get a release here.<br/><br/>“<em>Tsukune~</em>”<br/>Tsukune swings around and sees Kurumu with him in the shower. Her trademark yellow vest, growing wet and sticking around her chest and body. Her skirt is gone, only showing off her pink panties growing more translucent. Her big purple eyes look up to him with a loving and almost gentle look to him.<br/><br/><br/>Tsukune gulps down his drool; He couldn’t do this right? She is a dear friend, it would be wrong to do this. But he stood there and watched as Kurumu walked closer, pressing her breast into his chest, and her hand on his thick throbbing cock.<br/><br/><br/><em>“It is ok Tsukune, just relax and enjoy this.”</em><br/><br/>She started to lick his nipple and gave kisses trailing down his chest as she slowly kneels down in front of his cock. <br/><br/><br/><em>“We succubi are tailor made to handle any time of sex that humans or monsters would want.”</em><br/><br/>Kurumu giggled as she rubbed his large member on her cheeks. Her relatively small body, outside of two huge areas, just making him look all the more bigger.<br/><br/><em>“But this thing might even push me to the limits.”</em><br/><br/><br/>She gives it a long lick, taking in the smell and tasting it all the while. Right up to the tip where she gives one more quick kiss before opening up her mouth and start to shove in into her mouth. <br/><br/><br/>Tsukune moans out loud, his hands instantly on her head as he slowly helps her fit him into her mouth.Her tongue wrapping all around his member in ways that no human, not that she is one mind you, can do. He glances down at her, her large eyes looking up to him; he could just feel her smug triumphant face looking back at him as she is busy sucking him off.<br/><br/><br/>Kurumu used her free hands to lift up her wet yellow vest to reveal her huge breasts. Her G-cup breast would already be large on anyone else, but with her petite body, it is only exaggerated to look even larger. The water from the shower and her drool dripping down onto her chest, only showing off how large they are as the droplets slide down around them. <br/><br/><br/>Tsukune couldn’t last any longer. With one more large moan, he cums into her mouth. Her eyes widen with surprise for a split second before relaxing as she swallowed every single drop of him. Humming as she gulps down what almost seems like an endless load he is shooting into her mouth. Kurumu then lets go of his cock, letting it go out free as it shoots the last of its load onto her face and in her mouth. She opens her mouth wide with his seed all over his mouth, before closing them once again to noisily swallow it down.<br/><br/><br/>With a smile, Kurumu moved up a little to press her breasts onto his member.  Another moan from Tsukune as he feels her soft breast cover his sensitive cock. <br/><br/><br/><em>“Even after all that, you are still as hard as a rock.”</em> Kurumu giggled once more.<br/><br/><em>“Even with my boobs, I can’t fully cover up your huge cock.” </em>She says as she moves her breasts up and down on it.<br/><br/><br/><em>“Kyaaa~”</em><br/><br/>She gleefully screams out with one eye closed, as another huge load shoots out of his cock. Covering up her breasts and hitting her face. <br/><br/><br/>“Geez, and I thought I could play more with it before getting another meal~”<br/><br/>Kurumu said as she lifted her soft breasts into her mouth to lick off all the cream he gave her. Tsukune could only watch in amazement as she finishes off almost all the seed on them and then stands up.<br/><br/>She flings her arms around his head and pulls herself in for a deep kiss. Normally he would have been wary about the final Succubus Kiss, the one to enslave their victims into the service of their masters, even if he truly believed that Kurumu would never do it to him.<br/><br/>And yet, he feels no change. His desires for her is the same as always was, only enhanced by this unbelievable situation he found himself in. The ironically innocent Succubus wouldn't do that to him. He didn’t feel any magic change his feelings, but he felt himself change slowly. <br/><br/><br/>Tsukune embraced her and gave his all to return that keep kiss. Her legs wrapping themselves around him and him grabbing her huge fat ass and thighs to lift her up as much as he could so he can feel her more and more as he descends into his lust.<br/><br/><br/>At last, as they break apart to get a breath of fresh air, they look into each other's eyes. Kurumu’s eyes almost to tears from happiness started to smile. <br/><br/><br/><em>“Kurumu”</em><br/><br/><em>“Tsukune~”</em><br/><br/><br/>Kurumu pulls herself in one more time and whispers into his ear.<br/><br/><em>“Do you want to continue?”</em><br/><br/>Tsukune couldn't have responded fast enough.<br/><br/><em>To be Continued.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dream Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurumu and Tsukune continued their passionate kisses as they moved from the bathroom into the bedroom. It ended with Tsukune on his back with Kurumu on top, saddling his lap. Kurumu smiled and turned around, showing off her large ass to Tsukune. <br/>
<br/>
Tsukune grabs her ass and kneads it in his hands as he pulls it closer to his face. Kurumu started moaning as Tsukune started eating her pussy out. She grabbed her breasts and pushed his large cock in between them, putting the tip of it into her mouth and sucked on it noisily.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Hmm *slurp* Tsukune~”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It is astonishing how much Kurumu’s succubus blood is giving her the instinctual knowledge of how to pleasure a lover. Just the right way to massage a cock like this to give him pleasure, just the right places to lick and suck to maximize pleasure for both of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kurumu loves this. Her breasts and mouth filled with her lover. The heat from his member warming up her huge breasts. The tongue work of Tsukune also doing wonderful work down there as well. She was impressed that he seems to know almost exactly where to target to give her as much pleasure as she is giving him. Perhaps her succubus powers that are manipulating this dream is also slowly guiding him as well in the right direction and into his desires.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was a hazy feeling. Tsukune felt Kurumu get off him and the next thing he notices was himself standing over her. Kurumu laying down and looking at him with lust and desires in her eyes, her succubus tail out and swishing excitedly in anticipation. She is holding her legs over her head, and her hands stretching out her pussy that is gushing out with desire.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Come Tsukune, make me your woman.” </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He didn’t need any more encouragement. He pushes himself down and into her inviting mating press. His cock shoved into her welcoming pussy. The screams of pleasure from both of them as he presses on and mates with her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Oh! Ohh! Yes! Ohhh-mmmmm”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her screams of ecstasy drowned by the rough kiss she is put under. Her huge soft breasts being groped and squeezed to both their delights. Tsukune licks and sucks on those plump large breasts. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“No other.. ha….. woman can do…. ha…..this you know? None of the other girls… haa...from the club have boobs as large as mine…. ha…. you can..hmm... play with all you want.”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kurumu wraps her arms and legs around Tsukune and tries to push him even deeper into her breasts and inside her. The bed shakes with every primal thrust Tsukune makes in Kurumu’s cunt. It almost seems like the entire room is shaking as if reality itself is struggling to keep together as they make love. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tsukune’s thick cock is being covered and gripped by the succubus. This is both their first time and yet both fucks each other like they were doing these kinds of things forever. If they both had their ways, they would only do this forever.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tsukune is almost done, there isn’t much longer he could last against this inhuman pussy.But it’s bad, isn’t it? if this continues without pulling out? Right? What if she gets- <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Please.. inside. I want to feel you breed me~”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A breathy voice of Kurumu whispers into his ear. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And all he needed to hear before losing his mind. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Unleashing his load inside her, both of them gave one more huge scream. His inhumanly large amount of semen covering and filling up everywhere inside of her. So much that even a succubus shouldn’t hold it all in, as squirts if cum escapes without any more room inside.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Tsukune~”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Kurumu~”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
One more long loving kiss between them. Time feels like it is stopping as they share that kiss. As they both let each other’s lips getaway, a string of saliva bridging both of them, Kurumu says<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“How would you like everyone else to join us?”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
What…? It feels hard to think after all that action. What is she saying? <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>“I am not the only one that loves you Tsukune. I don’t mind sharing if it means everyone gets your attention.”</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Everyone…? The idea is very tempting. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The literal cold beauty, Mizore.<br/>
The naughty helpful witch, Ruby.<br/>
The smart Yukari - actually no, she is still a child. (<em>Sorry Yukari, </em>thought Kurumu, <em>looks like he isn’t into children.</em>)<br/>
The tsundere underclasswoman, Kokoka.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And finally, Mo-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mo-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
—————————————-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tsukune opens up his eyes quickly. He is still in his room. He throws up his blanket…. and no one is there. He checks his pants and he didn’t cum inside of them. He had his most intense wet dream he had ever had and yet he is still clean outside of his sweat everywhere. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tsukune laid in his bed and started thinking. It wasn’t like he didn’t have erotic thoughts about any of the other girls in the club. But to be with all of them? <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That is only a fantasy. They had that one gag with Fang-fang about making a full harem. But no way they will all agree to that? Moka assuredly will not considering how jealous she gets even with her inner self.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Right? <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tsukune slowly starts closing his eyes. Maybe he can continue his dream…..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
—————————————-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kurumu is flying through the sky, the sun almost ready to peak out of the horizon. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>That was close. I pushed him too fast. But it seems like he wasn’t against it. With a few more pushes it might look like he would go for it.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kurumu thought to herself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She just needs to push herself a bit more. But she almost lost control of the dream, she is still new at this. But there is someone she can go to for help. She just needs to find her later… but right now she needs to rest.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kurumu flew through the morning, with Tsukune’s seed dripping between her thighs. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Milf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is a common sight in the night districts to see a group of college-age students going around having drinks and looking for a good time. Going around the town, getting drunk, and laughing all the while after a year of studying and schoolwork. Far too shy to approach any girls normally and yet these five men would act like wannabe playboys while in a drunken stupor. A few catcalls to passing by women, who reacted with normal disgust as per usual, and yet deep down those men knew that nothing would come from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a far less common situation to have a woman approach them. And not just any woman, this one has jaw-dropping beauty that none of them have seen before. Unbelievably large breasts and curves in areas where most women will struggle to have places. A mature allure on her that screams confidence and playfulness. Her body is wrapped in a red mini dress and a small fur coat open to show off breasts. Even some of the best women they have seen in porn videos will struggle to match up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allured by her long blue hair and her piercing purple eyes, they didn’t realize just how close she is to them until she started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, boys~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing her beautiful voice brought them back into reality. It is astonishing, a bombshell body and yet the only thing that they can look at is her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would any of you young men like to accompany little old me for a night of fun?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A mischievous playful tone in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ I wouldn’t mind if all of you join me, I am sure that we can find something for all of us to doo~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bends over a little to show off her gigantic breasts shake, with a wink in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like any of them were going to decline the offer, they could have realized that they couldn’t if they gave it a moment's thought. But like mindless robots, they followed her into a hotel. With one glance at the front desk man, the milf was given a room key and they head off into it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is luxurious. The standard nightstands and chairs as well surrounding the enormous soft bed. There is a binder with several additional options you can buy like costumes, various “toys” and food. A Tv for when you want to relax, although for this group there will not be any downtime for any tv watching. There are even condoms and eye masks that the hotel left on top of the bed, which the milf immediately threw into the trash can upon seeing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is also a large bathroom with a shower and bathtub that could fit several people. The bathtub could also double as a jacuzzi as well, with fancy mood lighting that comes in multiple colors. Several oils, perfumes, and other liquid tools are also here just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the main bedroom, there is a large body height window that shows the city in all it’s night time glory. The busy night-time streets below and lights from the skyscrapers in view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The college boys are kinda just standing around in the middle of the room. They are of course very excited but none of them knows what to do now. Having their first time with a woman as amazing as she is great ….. But they have to do it in front of everyone else? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The milf in the room was simply just exploring around, sensually swaying her hips and accentuating her large ass to the group. It almost seems like she was daring one of them to jump her right then and there in front of everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman went over to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woow~~ I never get tired of views like this. ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a loud falsetto, as she leans to get a bigger view of the window. As she was doing that, the men in the room got a view of her under her minidress and seeing no panties and a nice wet pussy in between the cheeks of a large bouncy ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Multiple men gulped. This has to be an invitation right? But before any of them could do more than a step forward, the milf turned around towards them. With a mischievous smile, she moved to the bed and sat on top of it, taking off her fur coat and laying it on the nearby nightstand. Her minidress while technically covering her up leaves fairly little to the imagination with how tight it is and how much it articulates the curves on her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sure none of you want to wait anymore..” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a come hither hand motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to see what I am working with here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need for more encouragement. They were putty in her hands, hanging off of every word. Deep down inside them however, there is a small nagging feeling that something about this seems off. This seems too convenient, there has to be a catch to this? Right? Too bad that all the blood is at their crouches and instead of their brains, the alcohol and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>allure</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her do not help the situation either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surrounding her in a semicircle, all of the men try to quickly drop their pants in front of her. Their hard erections are very noticeable from their underwear, pleasing her all the more. She pulled one of the men that were directly in front of her so that she could get a good sniff of what she was about to enjoy, and did a small sign in satisfaction. She rubbed her face into his crotch humming all the while she was taking turns groping the other dicks that were struggling to be released.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, this is something I will never get tired of.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm breath from her was too much for the poor guy. He grunted loudly as he ejaculated all over inside of his underwear. The other men stood in shock and secondhand embarrassment from witnessing his premature ejaculation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the milf didn't seem to be bothered at all. She looked up to the man, a small pout on her face but still with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww, don’t worry about that. I know that this can be very stimulating boys like you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves her hands to the man in front of her and pulls down his underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let mommy clean you up~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoves the entire cock into her mouth, her tongue working each bit of it to get that cum that is covering it. Her hands reaching around her to rip free all the other erections from their containers, stroking them all in turn. Her skills are exquisite, each cock she works on will get close to exploding in her hands and at the very last moment, she would switch to a new one to stroke and caress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth does amazing work as well. Skillfully swallowing dicks as she moves between all of them. Up and down each shaft she works on, and yet no none of them cums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Precum and saliva dripping down into the milf’s cleavage. Into the valley between both of those large mountains. Even as those boys enjoy the treatment that they have right now, a good bit of them still glance at her breasts or thighs, greedy for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those looks didn’t go unnoticed. With a small smirk, the milf let’s go of everyone. Before any of them could protest, she pulled the spaghetti straps down and pulled down the dress and freed her J-cup breasts. That immediately shuts all of them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time for you all to show momma how much you care~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and opens her mouth wide, with her hands lifting up her bosoms like they are on a silver platter in front of the hungry men. And those men quickly went to work stroking themselves to prove themselves to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large streams of hot cum shoot out of the dicks surrounding her. If any of them could give it a second thought, they would have noticed that it should have been impossible the amount of semen they were shooting out. Or how rock hard and ready for more their dicks are. Perhaps one of them did notice but counted their blessings instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streams of cum hit in several areas. Most of it was aimed at her mouth, trying to fill it up the brim. All of the men cheered as they still furiously stroke more and more to summon more to shoot at her. More semen hit her, several strands landing on her breasts, her face, and hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two, once it seems to stop and all you hear is heavy breathing, she peeks open her eyes. She looks around her, the dripping mess that she is and almost looks impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I can give this a passing score~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she gets to work licking as much of the semen she could from her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t we take a small break and you all can order some food and water before continuing. I would hate to see any of you pass out too early before the real fun started.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazedly they agreed and the men looked through the binder to order food and water, with glances at her almost every other second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-ma’am would you like anything? The least we could do is-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No darling, I have my meal right here. You all are going to need it more then I will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she licks more cum off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eager to continue but also wanting to obey her, they quickly made their orders for some quick unless meals and plenty of water. They even debate for a moment ordering supplements to help for the night, although with a giggle, the older woman guarantees that they will not need them tonight while they are with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they waited. The men didn’t want to wait, they felt exhausted but eager for more. But something in the back of their mind is preventing them from making any movements towards her. Almost like they were waiting for permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The food and goodies slide through a panel and onto one of the tables that were connected to the wall. Hotels like these pride themselves in preventing as little contact between their staff and the customers inside. After all, the quicker and less embarrassing the service is to the guests, the more the guests can enjoy each other's company and stay longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a pack of dogs, they ran over to their meals and scarfed it down as quickly as they could. A glance at the woman and you could have almost sworn that she was staring at them like a predator watching their prey. Every so often in her shadows, you might see a flick of a tail or even wings. But that is just the exhaustion talking. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————————-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mesmerizing watching her. She pulls down her minidress, showing inch after inch of her body that looked like it was perfected to have sex. Her hips swaying erotically as she shows off every bit of her to them. The dress became stuck a bit when it reached her rear, it being bigger than the hole is normally for it. With a smile, she turned around and hopped a little bit to squeeze her juicy ass through, along with her breasts freed to bounce along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, she went on top of the bed. On all fours, she presented her huge ass to the group of men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand, she spreads one cheek to show off her holes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unleash all your lust on me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That last sentence echos around each of their heads, and with a roar ran to her in a stampede. Each of them pushing each other away, trying to get to her first and being the first among them to be inside of her, to her amusement. One of them was able to grab onto her first, pulling her large pillowy ass towards his raging erection. It took all of his willpower to not cum right when it entered her, and she was loving every inch of him inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others scrambled to do something. Two of them grabbed onto her breasts, and like a cow attempted to squeeze them hard, pulling them down as if milk was going to come out. Screams of pleasure came from the milf. The scream cut short by another cock forcing itself into her mouth. Grunting, heavy breaths and screams of ecstasy fill the room. And for the men filling in her holes, there was no mercy for them like before. She squeezed and pleasured them so powerfully that they barely lasted a minute before ejaculating. Once their dicks emptied their semen into her they were replaced by the other pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next group of men entered all three of her holes this time. One of them sat down and pulled the mature woman into his lap to enter her pussy. Another entered her back end, to the delight of both of them. And one more decided to get up to her mouth and force his shaft into that one. Each cock pumping her at different intervals, her technique only looking more and more impressive as she handles all of them with ease. The only thing in their minds was what else they can do for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To college students, this is easily one of the greatest days of their lives.  For the milf, Ageha Kurono, this was just another day in her life. Every day is another adventure to what other sexual escapades she can do. Even without her succubus powers, her looks would have given her endless lovers. But with them, the possibilities are endless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allure</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a powerful tool but something she doesn't use to the fullest extent outside of specific circumstances. No reason to fully rely on it to get some sex, the skills a succubus should have would be enough to many nearly anyone is willing. Using </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allure </span>
  </em>
  <span>to force it is just boooorring, if the person is resisting then it makes them far less passionate while doing the deed. The best sure of it is to stroke the flames of desires in the succubus’’ targets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flirt with them a bit, hit them with a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>allure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and whatever happens next will happen far easier and be far more enjoyable for everyone involved. Just like this group right here, it was obvious they had the desire to anomalistically ravage her like they are doing right now, they just needed a small push to get to it. And now, she is laying there milking all those cocks for all their worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now all of the men are running on instincts now. They are furiously pounding away any hole they can get into and pleasuring themselves with. Ageha is taking it all in, massaging each hard cock in her ass and pussy. Forcing ejaculation and even more ejaculations out of them. It would have been painful for them how quickly they were cumming without rest if they were willing to even entertain the idea of stopping. If they couldn't stick their cock into her, they would have to make do with her hands or even her feet to pleasure themselves, but it wasn't like they hated doing that either. But for the sake of not arguing they would switch out between themselves. No arguments about sloppy seconds or anything like that, hell the next people that entered her couldn’t feel at all how stuffed the hole should have been given how much they were cumming. One man would pump her pussy so full that it would start leaking out and the next one could immediately enter right after and yet couldn't feel a drop that was inside, even if the evidence outside speaks otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours would have passed by now. Ageha’s body is covered both inside and out with cum and sweat and yet is still full of energy. One after another the men would pass out. Not wanting to spend more time than was necessary the other would just push him to the side so they can continue.  Onto the morning, all but one of them remains awake and somewhat lucid. He was sitting straight with the </span>
  <span>buxom </span>
  <span>milf on his lap, hopping up and down his surprisingly still hard dick. He barely has the strength to thrust up, mostly allowing the still somehow energetic milf to do most of the work. As he gazes at her he finally notices just how clean she is. He recalls multiple times dumping what feels like gallons of cum throughout the night and yet she looks almost pristine right now as she smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment he felt a chill down his spine. This definitely doesn't seem right. This entire night seems weird, who the hell is she? Although getting coherent thoughts out is difficult due to the exhaustion and the current pleasure he is going through now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every thought he has about how odd this is- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*slam* </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her huge ass slams into his lap and he momentarily loses his train of thought. The jiggles on her ass as the force of the slam move upward. It would almost feel intentional as he looks into her eyes again. Her mischievous look on her face as she looks at him. Right as he was about to open his mouth and say something - his entire face gets engulfed by her bosoms. The size of them very easily covering his face. He notices he couldn't breathe as he hears,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There. there, how about a little award as we wrap this up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt one of her hard nipples enter his mouth. As he did the natural thing and suck on it, he felt a stream of warm milk enter his mouth and down his throat. But that can’t be right. They were sucking on it all night and there wasn’t a single drop. Oh god, is she pregnant right now? Is this how women work? Is he the dad to her kid? What the hell is going to happen to him and his friends now? Years of porn and imagination never prepared him for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhhh, it is ok.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soothing voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enjoy the last moments before we depart. Let me see what you can do in the final sprint.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aww who cares about all kid stuff anyway? He will deal with it later but for now…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he felt a surge of energy and began to thrust from below, causing a squeal of delight from his woman. As if it is for his dear life he grabbed her waist and slammed his cock into her rapidly. His vision blurring up as he continues to suck her bountiful breast and bring more of that sweet milk into him. As his final climax approaches, he brings her closer to him into a tight embrace. Her breasts covering his entire face. One last roar from both of them as one last shot of cum was shot into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he relaxes from the exhaustion, he looks at the milf he gave them the best night of their lives one more time. He finally sees a pair of batlike wings and a long tail behind her. Between her long pointed ears is still that same mischievous smile from when they all first gazed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wave of her hand,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for the meal boys~! Maybe we will do this again in the future~!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at last, the final man passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ageha flew through the night, still naked and with her clothes under one arm. She got a nice meal, and those boys got what would easily be the best night of their lives. She could have easily </span>
  <em>
    <span>allure </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to make them her toys forever but that isn’t her style. Drifting from place to place to enjoy the local tastes and moving on is far more to her liking, trying out every human and monster that strikes her fancy. No worry about pregnancy or any sexual diseases due to the magic of the succubus. A drifter life of debauchery is what she enjoys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although there was one person she loved enough to have a child with. The succubus race is on the decline but that does not mean she is willing to be bred by anyone, only to a person that she deems worthy enough. She would also need to talk to Kurumu about that as well. By her age, Ageha was already enjoying the company of dozens of women and men and Kurumu had yet had her first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Message for Ageha Kurono!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Message for Ageha Kurono!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small bat head with bat wings appeared close to the succubus. Struggling to fly and keep up with her. It opens its mouth and a letter pops out. Ageha grabbed the note and started reading it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. Looks like she doesn't need to worry about her sweet innocent daughter anymore. Not only does she do the deed but wants to learn more about her succubus powers. Not only with that boy that she likes so much but with several others as well. She is always adamant about finding only one soulmate for life, it is curious that she is willing to share him with others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Tsukune Aono huh? He seemed like a nice boy but what about him got Kurumu so in love? And not only that but almost made Kurumu lose control out of the dream she had him under. That is no easy feat, even if Kurumu is… was an inexperienced succubus before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This looks very fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ageha sensually licks her lips. Not only some mother-daughter bonding but also something fun to kill some time with? That is something that she couldn’t resist. And let's see what this Tsukune is really like…. Maybe even have a taste of him as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Mhm mhm”</em>
</p><p>Ageha nodded.</p><p>
  <em>“So you want to make Tsukune into some sort of sex fiend?”</em>
</p><p>“No. No. NO. I just want Tsukune to…. Accept the idea that we can all share him.”</p><p>Kurumu responded.</p><p>
  <em>“I see…… and the dreams are not working?”</em>
</p><p>The Kuronos are sharing a table and a drink each as they discuss their plans. Kurumu was a bit worried about talking to her mother about this, she was known to be very free-spirited and did whatever she wanted. But now, she is listening very carefully to Kurumu’s troubles.</p><p>“The dreams have been working. I visit a few times a week and he has ravaged me each and every time. He seems to go harder and harder on me and yet his gentle touch is still there. After a long loving time, we would cuddle a bit before I have to quietly leave the dream.”</p><p><em>“Awww, how cute~! Ahh, young love. So what is the problem? You seem to have everything under control.”</em><br/>Ageha said as she subtly rubs her thighs together.<br/>“<em>W-w-well…..”</em></p><p>Talking about this is embarrassing, but if there was one person that could help her with any sexual matters, it would have to be her mother.</p><p>
  <em>“Well then!”</em>
</p><p>Ageha clapped her hands together.</p><p>
  <em>“Since I need to see you in practice we will need to see this Tsukune right now. Unless you want to have sex with someone else so I can observe.”</em>
</p><p><em>“And from that look you just gave me, I think we already know the answer to that.”</em><br/>—————————————————<br/>Tsukune has been looking forward to going to bed as of late. It seems like every other night that he has some of the best sex dreams he ever had.</p><p>Some days it would be both him and Kurumu pounding each other like there is no tomorrow, others would be more intimate with them kissing and grinding against each other as they sensually hug each other in bed. A few dreams were even just a nice husband and wife role-play situation.</p><p>Other days however will be fairly hard on him. It would be an uneventful night's rest but that is the problem. Some nights he would wake up like normal and feel disappointed that he couldn’t replicate the dreams that he had before. Those nights slowly drove him mad. Tsukune would jerk off nearly daily over remembering his dreams. Stroking his huge cock as it hardens up at the mere thought of some of them. But not only that, the intimacy he has with her is something he craves deeply. The dreams where it is her and him, just a nice couple together enjoying each other presence.</p><p>As Tsukune closes his eyes, his erection hardens, and his windows slowly open.</p><p>——————————-</p><p>The next thing that Tsukune remembers is walking back into his house. Feeling fatigued from his salaryman job, he opens the door to his house. First, he was greeted with the smell and sound of food being cooked. And Kumuru humming along with it. When he moves his eyes to the kitchen, he sees Kumuru in front of the stove, cooking with nothing but an apron on.<br/>The apron is a bit too small for her and you can see huge sections of her breasts on the sides of it, along her inner thighs being dangerously close to being seen with how short it is. Tsukune slowly moves behind her, his gaze never leaving her body.</p><p><em>“Teehee, do you enjoy seeing what you are going to have for dinner?”</em><br/>The double entendre more than obvious from her tone. It is helped by her shaking her ass at him as well.<br/><em>“Just wait in the dining room for now. I am sure you will enjoy the surprise there ok~? ”</em></p><p>Tsukune could feel his member struggling to be released from its cage, but resisted the temptation to jump her right now and walked into the dining room. And in the dining room, he sees Ageha sitting in one of the chairs. Ageha playfully waves at Tsukune and she pats the chair beside her. Tsukune stood awkwardly for a moment. Attempting to move his hands to try to quickly cover his erection, to no avail. Tsukune walked in a way to attempt to hide his manhood, from her gaze and smile it isn't working at all. Tsukune sat down next to her with his hands attempting to casually be over his lap, with one last attempt to hide his manhood.</p><p>Ageha leans over with her grinning face focusing on Tsukune’s.<br/><em>“Sooo………. Tsukune-kun~ I have heard a few stories about you and my daughter.”</em><br/><em>“I-I-I’m not sure what you could be talking about.”</em></p><p>Tsukune couldn’t look her in the eyes. Ageha is far older than Kurumu but the resemblance is still extremely close. She looks like a slightly older Kurumu and with the milf aura around her. Her body is even more outrageous than Kurumu’s already voluptuous form. Her long wavy hair stretches all the way to her waist. And compared to Kurumu’s form-fitting yellow sweater, her mother wears a low-cut minidress that shows off the big valley between her much larger breasts. None of this helps the situation that Tsukune has in his pants.<br/>Ageha smiles her mischievous smile. Her hands slowly undress him while enjoying his reactions to her. Her eyes on his rock hard cock as it springs out of his unzipped pants.</p><p><em>“Ara♡~ This is a nice girthy dick. A manly huge one that is worthy of a succubus.”</em><br/>Well, it wasn’t technically the largest or most impressive dick she has seen. But it would be unfair to compare her daughter’s boy toy to all sorts of monster races that she has sampled throughout her adventures. Nevertheless, she is mildly impressed by the size of this dick compared to other human dicks she has tried out.</p><p><em>“A thick cock like this deserves a nice slutty succubus to treat it right.”</em><br/>The milf smiles as she rubs the cock all over her face. Taking in the musk of it with a purr.</p><p>Ageha ran her tongue up and down the cock. Skillfully targeting every sensitive area on it to solicit a moan from Tsukune. Nothing mattered to the both of them other than the milf worshipping the huge cock. Kurumu was great at handling his cock but could never match the sheer experience and confidence that her mother was taking it. Forcing the cock down her throat at ease, gagging ever so slightly to just further exciting Tsukune. Tsukune felt one of his hands guided to one of her breasts. A squeeze of her breasts creating a moan from the milf.</p><p>He then felt a load shot out of his member. Ageha slamming down her head to take all the delicious semen down her throat, easily keeping it down for the entire load. Once it was done giving her a meal, Ageha slowly pulled the perfectly cleaned cock out her mouth, with only a trail of drool and saliva left on it. Once the head of the cock pops out of her mouth, the milf opens her mouth to show it perfectly clean.</p><p><em>“Mmm, and you are still ready to go without me needing to do anything….”</em><br/>She said as she is stroking his still hard cock.<br/><em>“I can see why my daughter took a liking to you.”</em><br/>The milf gets on the table, on her hands and knees as she shows off her bare large ass at Tsukune. Sensually shaking it as his gaze is locked to them. With one hand stroking his cock, Tsukune gets on top of the table as well. His other hand grabbing firm on the plump ass in front of him and groping it roughly, causing her ass to jiggle in response to his actions. Tsukune aimed his rod in front of her pussy and rams it in without another moment of hesitation. Lust overflows from him as he slams himself on her, his hands with a firm hold on her waist as he holds her steady for his pounding.</p><p>Screams of lusts and excitement fill the room along with the sound of slapping as both parties slam into each other.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>
  <em>"Mmmmm….. This better work."</em>
</p><p>Kurumu thought to herself as she was watching her mother and soulmate bang each other on the dining room table. Her hands rubbing herself as she watches the action in silence.<br/>As beings of desires and lust, Succubuses can manipulate feelings and cater to their source of meal to maximize the results they get from them. Linking minds for extended periods of time will slowly change the food source based on the whims of the succubus that is taking control. Kurumu with her dream of diving had influenced and nurtured a more loving relationship between her and Tsukune. This could not be done just by force, there must be something there for the succubus to be able to use to create and manipulate their meals. If a person does not feel any lust at all then a succubus cannot use their dream abilities to force lust in, it must exist in some form.</p><p>Ageha’s plan was simple, while Kurumu uses her dreams to enhance his love for everyone while Ageha will help inflame his lust to make him far more willing to commit to the harem plan. With both of them in tow, ideally, Tsukune will be far willing to both love all of his admirers but to desire and lust after them. The tricky part here to keep the balance between the two. If Ageha forces too many lustful feelings into him, there is the risk that he becomes a sex-crazed maniac. If Kurumu forces her feelings of love into him, there is that risk that he will not slowly grow his love for her but forcibly be her love slave if she is not careful.</p><p>Although right now Kurumu is fighting a bit of jealousy as she watches both of them. She watches closely as Tsukune’s huge throbbing penis forces itself into her mother, to the screams of pleasure that it creates from her.</p><p>Tsukune manhandling her ass, gripping it roughly as he continues to enjoy the hole that is begging him to fill it. With a final roar, hot cum explodes out of his cock and into the milf. Pulling out his cock, the milf immediately swings around and opens her mouth to welcome any and all cum that Tsukune rewarded her. Strands of warm cum shot out and covered the horny milf’s face and even her huge jugs.</p><p>As she basked in the afterglow, Tsukune could feel a glare at them. Glancing over at the doorway he could see a sulking Kurumu, her naked apron too small to cover her erect nipple and the trail of desire dripping between her thighs. A small smile came from Tsukune and he waved her over, his member standing at full mast. Kurumu immediately brightens up and leaps into the air to do her patented boob hug with Tsukune.</p><p>However, with his exhaustion from trying to satisfy the insatiable milf in front of him, Tsukune was not ready for it. Kurumu jumped Tsukune and her breasts engulfed his face as he fell from the table.</p><p>————————————————————-<br/>Tsukune wakes up with a start. Normally in theses dreams Tsukune would wake up a bit sweaty and tired but still have feelings of basking in an afterglow but that dream suddenly ending with a —</p><p>
  <em>“You shouldn’t have jumped in! Your mom never had a taste before so —“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“No, no, NO! This is my soulmate and you have all the dick you could get elsewhere so—“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Umm…. what are you two doing here”</em>
</p><p>Beside either of his sides are the beautiful mother/daughter pair of succubi. The younger of the two turned scarlet as their eyes met and buried her face into his bear chiseled chest (wait, he was wearing a shirt before going to bed) while the older one gave a surly smile. Both of them cuddled up to him, without any clothing, and each with a hand inside his underwear right now.</p><p><em>“Could we talk about why you two are in my room?”</em><br/><em>“We could talk about that now,”</em> The milf said, <em>“or we can talk about that later and deal with this bad boy getting bigger in our hands”</em><br/>“….”</p><p>They talked about it later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>